The Best of the Bad Days: Watson's War Continuum
by SylverSpyder
Summary: Well... Anderson is having a bad day. Homeless people hate him. John is laughing. John is John, and his awesome Johness means a whole lot of things change, from Sally's hair to Mycroft's love life. Alright it seems a little random, but.. He does carry a gun. Then, Watson gets aggravated at Moriarty and decides to play a game of his own. A.N. apparently "Badassery" is not a genre


The Best of the Bad Days

The Watson's War Continuum…

And the Home of Badassery Fanfiction

I don't own Sherlock, Martin Freeman thanks God before bed every night.

Anywho, Dear Old Benny Cumberbatch and Mr. My-Feet-Aren't-As-Large-and-Hairy-as-They-Have-Recently-Appeared have (according to some interviews [you go ahead and choose which phrase this material modifies]) been known to read a little fanfiction themselves, so let's show them what we've got! (You know: unrealistic situations, bad grammar, inappropriate language, and the like…)

Dedicated to Elisabeth Asteria Potter (Eeeeeeep! It's Here!),Sylvr, Book Girl Fan, Hell Hath No, Marketeer Bubbles, Intelligensia, and those others who've stayed with me…

* * *

Chapter One:

How It All Began

* * *

Andrea Martin was known as Mouse on the streets. Quiet and pale with wide grey eyes and a closed-mouth smile that hid her teeth. Even at twenty four, seven years wandering homeless had left her teeth stained and rotting. So she kept her mouth closed and rarely smiled that small, sweet half-smile that led everyone that looked at her to think of the Mona Lisa.

She was inconspicuous, slinking brokenly about in her ratty grey sweater and thin, worn-down jeans. When she walked, her toes peeked out from the holes where the rubber of her sneaker had rotted and worn down.

That was another reason she rarely smiled. She was rarely happy. She was afraid, angry, pensive, but rarely happy.

Then there was the man.

Sherlock Holmes with his ridiculously expensive jacket, high cheekbones, and black curly hair that slipped in front of his eyes. His eyes. Cold and grey. Always twinkling at some inner joke, laughing at the whole world as he played it like his infamous violin. On the occasions that he donned his absurd disguises and played on the streets, sometimes as the old Jewish man with the hat held out for alms and his arms sawing out a soft lullaby, and sometime as the young, smoking layabout with the open violin case and the jaunty tunes. She would watch him when he did that, watch from the dark, damp corners that she hid in, slept in, lived in.

He was strange that one. No matter how well she hid, he'd smile that knowing smirk in her direction, gather the money he'd gained as he left, and leave the whole lot lying on the bench where he sat. It was only the third time he did it that she had the guts to dart out and take it. The woman feeding the birds had glanced up and grinned at her- and she had jumped when she realized it was him behind the wig, his scarf stuffed down his shirt and his jacket collar turned about.

She ran, the money in hand.

The next time, he left a note.

The time after that, he spoke to her, told her of his idea, the Network, his eyes twinkling with power and charisma. A child playing God.

It still surprised her years later that his ridiculous plan had actually worked. That the homeless network meant she ate a good meal every night and that she had shoes that fit. When he moved, he rented that place, on Baker Street.

He smiled saucily at Mouse when he handed her the key.

"221 C," he said, winking. "Just for emergencies, mind you."

He was rewarded with a Mona Lisa smile.

It was after that that she met HIM. Not Sherlock, with his smirk and grand airs, playing with the world, but HIM, the one with the magnifying glass and the whole world his colony of ants.

But that? To get there we have to tell a whole nother story, so let's start this right… I have a reputation to maintain, after all. Ella and that damned blog, and now I'm writing books!

…With abhorrent sentimentality and romanticism, yes, now shut up and let me write! Go bother Mary, or better yet, eat something! And you damn well can't pretend you ate the peas. I saw you toss them in the bath with the flesh-eating bacteria.

Okay, so where were we? Ah, yes!

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…

Wait a second! That's not right. You see, 221 B was not far from anywhere. In the heart of London, people from all over passed around it, their footsteps pattering like rain as they flooded the streets. Systole and Diastole. In and out London's heart- the heart of the West for centuries now- pounded, and in the middle of it all stood our story's home, 221 B Baker Street. Baker Street is in fact an odd place, named for a profession it has nothing to do with while truly gaining influence due to the one thing- or rather two things, could they be called that- Baker Street, and Baker Street alone, possess: the world's only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and the respectable Captain, Doctor, and Friend John Hamish Watson.

But I'm afraid I digress. To get to the heart of the story, there was one moment- one moment that built a partnership to define an age. Some say that moment involved a rather primly dressed, prissy-faced man with an umbrella. Others say it started with a well-timed corpse. The rest? Well they say it started in Afghanistan or perhaps London- one bullet to the shoulder or another…

….

Later, John would wish it was a mistake, or even better, compassion. He would search for an excuse for why the gun shifted slightly in his hand as it went off. He would try to ignore the memory of recalculating the shot, try to pretend he hadn't known what he was doing.

But he had. He was a Doctor, and even he had to admit he was a good one. He knew how to take pain away and how to inflict it.

Such a contradiction. He already knew it annoyed Sherlock sometimes... and fascinated him.

Still, he had shifted his aim, Sherlock's words dancing through his head.

All of them, all of the victims, had suffered...

...Everyone deserved a chance for last words, he smiled grimly. He fired. The bullet shattered the windows and tore through the cabbie's shoulder, missing his heart.

The wound would kill him. There was no doubt of that. But it would be slow.

The man should be happy, John gave him a chance to have last words. If those words happened to be telling Sherlock certain information that John had already deduced (really, one cabbie can't do this entirely without assistance, he isn't Sherlock Holmes, for goodness sake, and really, that was good. Sherlock would be a much more successful serial killer), John wouldn't be bothered.

He lowered his gun, the echoes of his time in Afghanistan ringing in his ears, the cries of wounded, broken, bleeding friends. He glanced down at his hands, still cradling the gun, and smiled.

His hands were steady.

He'd have to get a new gun after this. Luckily, he still had friends in high places. He would not regret the weapon in his hands and what he'd done with it, even if it meant pretending it was an accident, or that he'd been trying to shoot without fatalities...

Later, sending a fleeting glance in his companion's direction, a smile ghosted over John Watson's face. He was many things: a Doctor, a soldier, a colleague, a killer, a student, a brother, a son, a Captain, a hero, and so much more, yet, for the moment, none of that mattered.

For now, he had shed the many faces of John Watson and was simply a friend…

John woke up with a start, his hands flying to the gun on the bedside table. The screech of the violin was at once disturbing and familiar. Several days into life at two-twenty-one B and he had already grown accustomed to the sound… God knows how long it would take to deal with the ears in the microwave. John certainly hoped never to grow used to THAT.

"Sherlock!"

Reciprocating the response, a nasally baritone bellow of "John!" echoed up the flat's thin stairway.

Within moments John was down the stairs- a part of his mind marveling at the total loss of stiffness in his leg. "What?"

The floor creaked as he shifted. Sherlock's violin protested in harmony.

"I got you a new gun, now for God's sake find me a murder! Or at least some damned tea!" He frantically sawed at the violin, the movement of his sleeves exposing one, two… three patches.

Three patch boredom.

John was still surprised that, even being the genius he clearly was, the police would come to Sherlock for help. He said he was a 'consulting detective'. Naturally, being the arrogant so-and-so he was, he'd had to give himself his own unique job title.

John snorted at the thought, unconsciously relaxing his stance. "Whatever did you do before I came around?"

Leaving the bow precariously balanced between the moose-head's antlers for a moment, Sherlock's agitated hands fingered out a caustic string of notes on the Stradivarius, plucking at it like it was one of his experiments and garnering a sympathetic wince from John. "A little of this, a little of that- mostly cocaine and heroin though. Nothing as appalling as your blogging, though."

Standing in the doorway, John flashed back to the unexpected "drugs bust" of the other day. "Oh… You blog."

"Yes, but mine's actually quality, none of that romantic 'fru-fru.'"

"Fru-fru?" Skepticism.

"It's a colloquialism, John; I thought you'd appreciate it."

There was a pause in conversation, then…

"Sherlock?" John sounded tentative and a bit prickled. For some odd reason Sherlock's Mind Palace conjured up a file on the common garden hedgehog. Shaking his head to clear it, Sherlock continued to play, snatching back his bow without pause.

"Yes?" The music had turned to something much sweeter than the earlier ramblings as Sherlock straightened out his thoughts, filling the upstairs of his 221 B with the last few days of notes and observations on John. Not a hedgehog, Sherlock decided, a guinea pig. This unintentionally brought to the forefront of his mind his failures with past pets, and, incidentally, but not entirely unrelated, the flammability of hamsters, which experimentation showed to vary based off of species and sustenance habits.

"...Where are your pants?"

"Why does it matter?" Brahms. Sherlock had never been a fan of his work- too sentimental- but John seemed to react to it. It worked even better than nicotine infusions in his tea. Sherlock just could not understand how John didn't enjoy nicotine.

Outside of the window the city of London thrummed along- in tune with Sherlock's every movement.

"Generally people wear pants when around other people. It's just- you know what? Nevermind, Sherlock."

"Conform, conform, conform. Idiots." Sherlock mimicked. "I don't need pants."

"I'm starting to understand why you don't have many 'colleagues'."

"Any, John. Not any. But I have a guinea pig..."

Sherlock coughed loudly doubling over. "A flatmate. I said, a flatmate!"

"Right, then. I'm just going to fetch that tea. Ta-"

There was a bit of a yelp in the kitchen, and then an unexpected growl.

The lilting notes of Brahms functioned as an overture- echoing across Baker Street above the noise of crashes and yells and bangs and rumbles.

In his office Mycroft Holmes smiled for a moment.

"Mrs. Hudson!" John yelped plaintively.

There was a dismissive "Still not your housekeeper, my dears!" and then, "Oh, Sherlock! Did you have to use John's kettle? Why couldn't there just be a nice, juicy murder BEFORE you burn down my kitchen for once!"

John distractedly suspected that if Sherlock came back- not from the store, Sherlock never ACTUALLY fetched anything from the greengrocers, more like from one of those not-so-clandestine meetings with The Network- and found John and Mrs. Hudson- landlady, not their housekeeper- lying there with their throats cut, he'd just see it as an intellectual exercise.

'Fantastic' he'd exclaim, rubbing his hands together. 'But the door was locked so how did they kill each other?' Or maybe it would just be John. And Mrs. Hudson would fret about the carpets. The policewoman, Sally had called him a psychopath. That seemed harsh, and it was hardly a professional diagnosis, but looking back at what he had written about him when they first met, John had called him the madman. And now friend, God help us all.

Mycroft's smile faded as he listened to the little parody of a family prattle on. Sentiment. Useless. There was an uprise in Bahrain to be dealt with...

"Anthea?"

"Yes and yes. We've prevented catastrophe. No. And the security haven't reported anything. The D.O.W. is up by two points. Unhuh. CCTV footage is in your inbox. Your brother's flatmate really needs to stop shooting people." Fingers thumped rapidly against the blackberry.

"It's a wonder Sherlock hasn't broken the doctor's will and gotten a bullet to the face, yet. We can still hope. Those damned cheekbones."

* * *

**Simple. Boring. Locks mean nothing. It isn't even a seven. The Detective- Gregson- could even solve it.**

Hey! Don't touch my keyboard, Sherlock! And, what?!

Damnit, Anderson! Why are you here? No I don't "ship Sherlolly!" I'm trying to tell a story!

Of course I know about Bahrain. I'm not an idiot.

Sherlock…

I'm not even going to respond to that.

Okay, now let me get back to writing this straight out.

So where was I again? At this rate I'll never make it through.

Ending sentences with prepositions? And that's bad? Tell me Sherlock, and you can do any better? I saw that blog entry.

"_Wow! What a day! That was the best wedding ever! Sherlock was amazing! Love is amazing! Fluffy clouds and little birds are amazing! It was all just like so amazing! I'm going to write up all about it here! Because you all love reading my blog because I'm such a good writer! Perhaps I'll write about some of the other mundane stuff I do like playing board games or eating sandwiches and drinking tea in front of the Eastenders!"_

Seriously? That was sad.

Really? You think you can do it.

Just a science?

Fine. Go ahead. The next chapter's all yours.

* * *

Special Thanks to:

* * *

The members of the BAMF John community- I've read all of your stories, although recently I've only gotten to review anonymously, and even had the intense pleasure of picking some of you out. As it is, please recommend any more of our like you come across!

Those who have been there since the beginning-

DammitJim- You know I love your reviews, your faith, your penname, and your general appreciation for badassery; Hell Hath No- As always, you are damned right (in many ways); J- my favorite little quiet one; expiry 4.23- thanks for making me smile, darling; ElisabethAsteriaPotter- The actual reason I'm doing this instead of working on my next novel and ordering more weapons online (you can get anything online); PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld- Someday I'll have to tell you about the first stories I ever wrote down. The actual first (I was three) was about an insane asylum, the second? Fuzzy pink bunny slippers ruling the world after an experiment gone wrong; MysteryLady-Tx- You're very much welcome ;D; Jodi2011- I agree. In fact, I had a conversation with my flatmate along those lines {me: I would do him, J: I'm pretty sure a lot of people would, alleged "Three Continents" and all, me: (shrugs, straightfaced) as long as he was one of them. J: 80}; TheJokingGirl- Not that I wouldn't have appreciated those 1000 words you mentioned, but the internal image I have of your face is worth them all. Thanks for enjoying!; Rosenmaedchen- I could say the same about your pseudonym ; Brown hair and eyes- Phantasmagorical! (my favorite word); marketeerbubbles- Thanks, but God is more of a title- I also accept Savior, Ms. Awesome-pants, Dollface, That One, and Syl; RoadsToTake- eye rly dew tu; Guest- let's debate legalities later over a nice warm corpse. Right now I'm busy creating worlds. You know how "Anthea" always has her phone out? Can you imagine if the actual actress is on Tumblr or fanfic? Wouldn't that just please your liver?; the Fine Guest of March 3- You are eloquent beyond expression; ILB- great, read on, Darling; MasterOfDarkness07- You appear to have succeeded. I feel I should share something in return…. I keep cow's eyeballs in a jar of alcohol on my bookshelf; Phosphorescent- phosphorescent tubes are fantastic and so are you; Book girl fan- I was aiming for that. John was just aiming to kill some people and right some wrongs, the wrongest of rights being right for these wrongs; TYRider- I find it amusing that your name, if read right, could read: Thank Your Writer, well, that's exactly what I'm doing, you flipping A-OK, Bang up, Banner, Boffo, Bonny, Boss, Bully, Capital, Corking, Cracker Jack, Dandy, First Rate, Five Star, Gangbusters, Gilt-Edged, Grand, Groovy, Heavenly, Immense, Jim-Dandy, Keen, Lovely, Marvelous, Nifty, Out of Sight, Peachy Keen, Phat, Quality, Radical, Righteous, Slick, Splendid, Swell, Tip-Top, Top-Notch, Unsurpassed, Wizard beauty; Marionetka- Yes and Amen to that! Lovely to hear from you! If you do read this, and fancy responding, I feel we could have a lovely chat over some virtual tea (I favor Earl Grey), as you seem like an absolute diamond; uzumaki misaki- You deserve a righteous number of statements surrounded by copious question marks, but instead you'll get this… (pause for virtual hug) now isn't that better?; Pri-ThePuppeteer – I'll try not to… It's a bad habit we get into, like ending sentences with prepositions ; liron-aria – Your proposition sounds promising! Who's up for an official appeal for a BADASSERY genre?

And those who remained silent, but stood proud:

3lle 09-29-2012, 27quill 02-09-2012, 98penguin 11-14-2012, A Lone Black Rose 02-09-2012, Acheron Blake 02-09-2012, Addict to Fanfics 10-03-2013, Alliissia 01-11-2014, Amanell 06-13-2012, Amelia Greene 03-07-2013, Amputation 09-20-2013, Amyfirefly 07-08-2013, Angel's Angel 03-14-2013, AngelicPegasus 02-19-2013, Antigone1Evenstar 06-28-2012, Astarity 06-21-2013, Astradeni13 01-02-2013, Azaelynn 07-19-2012, B.E.W 03-07-2013, BakaFireKitsuneSama 12-03-2012, Balthiel 03-09-2012, Birdie22 12-30-2012, BlazingMistKitsune 08-18-2012, Bookworm275 03-22-2013, Brown hair and eyes 09-21-2013, Call Me Tom 02-09-2012, CaseClosed621 11-02-2013, Chain-SawSmile 05-14-2013, Cherrymix'e 04-25-2012, Cheshire417 10-18-2012, Chocolate coated Blue 08-28-2012, Chrystal06 08-30-2012, Cloud Piece 04-25-2013, Crimsonpheonix271 11-02-2013, Cross - The Damned Alchemist 06-20-2012, Cygnus the Swan 06-04-2012, Cyril Asa Moriarty 04-09-2012, DR4G0lV 05-05-2013, DammitJim 05-17-2012, Daughter Of Sun and Moon 02-17-2012, DeathWingedWolf 01-05-2014, Delicious Vice 03-18-2012, DeviantLucidity 12-09-2012, Dissimilis 06-26-2013, Doodled93 03-24-2012, Easily Distracted by Shinyness 03-24-2013, EccoGamer 02-11-2012, ElementalFallenStar 05-05-2013, ElisabethAsteriaPotter 03-12-2012, Epic Squenguins of Epicness 06-11-2013, EvErYtHiNgDePeNdS 02-18-2013, Evil Chocolate of Doom 02-12-2012, Evnissyn 02-15-2012, Evonnys 10-07-2013, Felis Lupus 05-30-2012, Forgetful Phoenix 09-30-2012, FrozenDreamBox 06-18-2012, Fumei Ane 01-01-2014, GemmaUzumaki 08-11-2012, GreenEyedPixie 12-15-2013, Hannaly 11-20-2013, Heart's Love 03-10-2013, Heiress of the Hyuuga 04-22-2013, Hell Hath No 05-11-2012, Hiya120 04-23-2012, I Keep Goldfish In My Bra 02-09-2012, ILB 02-23-2013, ITell 07-22-2012, IcarusFalling23 04-04-2012, IceTopaz 08-22-2012, Ilsia 02-09-2012, JGHB 03-07-2013, Jess.E.D 06-09-2012, Kant 10-12-2013, Kaotsu 09-17-2013, KiraKiraHikaru 01-10-2013, Kitiara Woodbane 03-18-2013, Knyle Borealis 09-01-2013, Kubasaki 08-19-2013, Kurt-Happiness and Coffee 05-22-2013, Kyrial Halcoryn 02-09-2013, Lady1011 07-05-2012, Lady Merlin 04-16-2012, LatinBookReader 10-24-2012, Lendexial 05-25-2013, LunaKyria 12-09-2012, Lupa Eyed Azule 03-21-2012, LynnMF 02-08-2012, Maims 07-13-2012, Marionetka 08-29-2012, MasterOfDarkness07 02-13-2013, May Eve 08-26-2012, MessageInTheRain 02-20-2012, Midnight Kaito 03-27-2013, MidoriRue 09-29-2013, MissMio 05-10-2012, Mizuryu 2312 01-04-2014, Moon Gibbs Potter 01-07-2014, 1821 04-03-2012, Ms. AJ Ninja 07-29-2013, MycroftsAngelEyes 02-13-2012, Neko-chan desu desu 10-16-2012, 04-14-2012, PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld 02-23-2012, Pri-ThePuppeteer 08-10-2012, Rache-stands-for-revenge 07-11-2013, Rayven Lilith Sky 05-20-2012, Reading-in-the-Corner 08-03-2012, RedGremlin 11-06-2013, RedRibbonsGirl 09-19-2012, RedRunes 08-12-2013, Robin Grimm-Goodfellow 11-20-2013, Rosenmaedchen 10-24-2013, Roxas-Orgy13 02-17-2012, RudeNtGinger 05-08-2012, SariauChan 06-12-2012, ScribeOfRED 08-21-2013, Secret-H 11-03-2012, Sekhmet49 10-06-2012, ShadowLightning29 07-18-2012, ShadowObsessor01 03-13-2013, Shi-Toyu 03-23-2013, Solarstar33 01-28-2013, Soxxmobster 12-22-2012, Surface of the Sun 06-06-2013, TentativeTreason 08-16-2012, ThJaFl 03-23-2012, TheJokingGirl 02-08-2012, ThePuppetWithWings 07-20-2012, ThePurpleDragoness 07-17-2012, ThisUsernameIsIndecisive 09-10-2013, Totori 01-02-2013, Ultimate Kiwi 08-19-2012, Vyanni Krace 07-20-2013, Wanderer-Brown-Sheep 05-23-2012, Weaponized Mind 05-30-2013, WeegieNDaisy 02-09-2012, Wehale 03-28-2013, WhiteFang001 04-14-2012, Yuuki-Kamizusu 04-18-2012, Zaraih 08-23-2012, Zyrieen 02-24-2012, aimlessNovelist 12-02-2012, aj14 03-13-2012, 11-27-2012, astrakage 04-18-2012, . 12-14-2013, britanic 03-08-2012, bunies 07-06-2012, 09-25-2012, chewy13 06-16-2012, coldwatercoldair 01-03-2013, cosanera 08-12-2012, darkerangel1 09-19-2013, darthkaitlyn 11-24-2012, demonsinger 05-04-2013, dinawen 07-10-2012, dontbevain 02-10-2012, doorwaytoparadise 02-23-2012, expiry 4.23 03-14-2012, foxxy nine-tails 02-15-2012, gabbygirl89 10-24-2012, golden-indigo-ink 07-04-2012, greenpee 03-09-2013, horsegirlsa 02-12-2012, idontseepenguins 04-18-2013, insanechildfanfic 02-17-2012, jaym17 09-12-2013, johane 05-15-2012, kitkatcamper 01-01-2014, kunoichiyumemi 04-18-2012, lalunaticscribe 03-22-2012, liron-aria 07-31-2012, 1oh1 12-01-2013, listerblossomtea 08-25-2012, lokilaufeyslemonade 07-27-2013, 12-26-2013, macskaeper 06-14-2013, marketeerbubbles 08-26-2013, milkshake42 08-21-2012, muSiC xx AdiCt 04-23-2012, mya riddle snape 07-16-2012, notrachels 12-21-2012, ofsaltandhalefire 05-06-2012, pdurrows 06-05-2012, pinkpenguinparty 10-25-2012, pixie blue 07-10-2012, 01-17-2013, saikolishous 09-20-2012, sakura-blossom62 02-09-2012, sanity is overrated95 02-11-2012, scholargrrl 02-27-2012, sessha-chan 05-10-2012, shashingdeath 05-19-2012, sparkreader 11-10-2013, thunderful 05-06-2012, totallyawesome1398 03-29-2013, trueromantic333 09-23-2012, tsitrasong 01-05-2014, uchiha-sakura193 03-25-2013, ultranicola 11-10-2013, umqraisntmorsecode 02-09-2012, un-known savior 10-30-2012, uzumaki misaki 08-13-2012, x-x-x-x-EMJ-x-x-x-x 11-24-2012, xPomme 04-04-2012, xStarryeyedGeekx 04-07-2013, xXFire' 10-15-2012, xXxeternally yoursxXx 11-01-2013, xxcolorguardxx79 05-01-2012, yuukiluna 07-01-2012, zero13noir21absoluteandcrimson 02-17-2013, zombiegirl04 07-23-2013

Those who joined the Movement-

Yuukiluna- she does, doesn't she? She's a dichotomy of interesting ideals, at once hating Sherlock and listening to him, railing against him, doubting him, and yet never actually striking out against them. As a seasoned officer she still blatantly disregards all incoming data regarding Sherlock. It makes you think…;LunaStorm – please keep laughing, my dear, the sound is, I am sure, as glorious as the warm-fuzzies I got when you responded; Book girl fan- you're correct, and though a lot of people disregard it (as he is accompanied by the startling contrast of Sherlock Holmes), Watson is a little mean. He needs to be. He is the perfect juxtaposition of traits, very similar to those discussed in Maureen Dowd's article "Bigger than Bambi"- he is a seasoned soldier with a strong hatred for those who hurt those weaker than them and a compassionate doctor who understands that there is always a reason (emotional, logical, psychological) behind the actions of others. Think of the idea thematically relevant in Ender's Game- To truly defeat an enemy, you must understand him as you do yourself. And in that moment, you love them. John understands his enemy and can still face them. Sherlock tries but can't understand some aspects. That's why John completes him. He makes Sherlock capable of understanding and love; Guest 1- Damned right; angelthatfell- me, too; Myrna- Thank you, I do try; ArtyDiane- Serial killing serial killers could only be made better by cereal. The chocolatey kind. And thank you for your high esteem. I hold you in the same respect; Kleoette- here you are, my dear. Priceless, indeed; Pretentious Procrastinator- first off, LOVE the pseudonym, and you don't even need an excuse for late updates! Second: If it were canon I might collapse in on myself like a black hole following an especially spectacular supernova. Third: I appreciate the compliment. I love how grammatically accurate your review was. It downgrades the relevancy and ethical appeal of some statements when they present themselves improperly. Yours really made me smile; hjohn302- Thank you so much for your response. It's funny, you said something that sounded so much like how I respond when I'm really enthusiastic that I did a doubletake- it appears we're mind-buddies; Sylvr- YOU! I will always love and appreciate you for everything you've done. Your community? (Well, ours : )) is my absolute favorite! And your commentary is the most giggle/smile/ROFLMAO/relate to content and always gives me more of those warm-fuzzies that we get watching Sherlock and are invariably convinced Sherlock feels a little of, too; MojoFlower- John is appreciative of your support. Mycroft? He is raising one eyebrow and playing with the CCTV, whatever that means about him…; Casse01- well here you go, and glad to do it; uzumaki misaki- Really really? Really appreciated! And who could resist a badass John? Truly; chappysmom- As requested, my dear; YYHfan-KB- As a general statement, it is fairly hard to prevent John's AWESOME Johnness from seeping through (Wagh! Ending with a preposition. I suck.). I'm glad you enjoyed it, and you have no idea what your "Well done" means to me. I hope it was well-placed ; notrachels- HAHAHAHA No. Just kidding. YES!; Vi-Violence- not skipped, delayed; thecupboardunderthestairs- your unique colloquialisms made my day fifteen percent better. And the next day, too; Intelligensia- As you wish. Did you get the reference? I love you guys; Guest number… where are we?- This is true; The-Wasteland-Renegade- You write awesome, life-affirming, dear-God I now feel like I have a destiny type reviews. And that was MY sneakysneaky goal; Dr. - Your words say it all (and I quote) "My god, I love John! So. Fucking. Much."; ShadowObsessor01- Yes, as a matter of fact, there is; Louey06- John's soul is shaped like a smiley face, and it has invaded Sherlock's mind; marketeerbubbles- my faithful, reliable reviewer- you're so damn bubbly I think I might pop; a.j- (opens eyes wide in shock and horror) Oh God, she has! She wrote a sequel!; Rosenmaedchen- I'm pretty sure you're magic. Just throwing that out there…; EspirituDelMar- Here you go! And it's Myly (pronounced like My-lee) :P; Feagalad- Just for that, I might even draw this a cover photo; Guest- Sheesh! By popular demand, you got it!

Those who followed The Doc as he continued….

Bookgirlfan- Exactly!

Sherlocklover- Sorry about that! Been overseas for too long! I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Those who enjoyed John's revenge AND the beer-

ravenoak21- I'll drink to that!-Reflekshun- The feeling is mutual!-Jenna Yemowa- What?! That's crazy talk! I kinda like it : )-LittleMisChevious- Well, Little Miss, it's people like you who keep me going! -YYHfan-KB- Nice to see you again, KB. And yes, there is a fine balance here- sort of like with Sally in the Doctor-Marye- Why, thank you! You're a dear! Not to be confused with Deer, although I cannot eliminate that option without further corroborating evidence for my assumption otherwise. -Slashslut- This is really true, although the Empty Hearse changed a lot!-Miss Molly- I know! Isn't it fantastic!- jack63kids- Thanks. And I didn't because I was concentrating on the end of an action, not what prompted it. Oh, and the cab thing? I know. I wrote exactly what I meant to say, but thank you for trying to provide a solution. If I do have an issue, I'll make sure to send you a message!- marylouleach- Thank you kindly!- Book girl fan- well, here I guess you'll find out! Nice to see you again, by the way!- Thecupboardunderthestairs- Thanks, Cuppie, your feedback is always good and it's nice to know that there's someone who's actually paying attention, not just stumbling randomly upon my dear, dear Watson-Striders-Girl89- 'Course he was! Lestrade won't always admit it, but he's Sherlock's man through-and-through (cue hug footage)- Louey06- I am eternally grateful for your respect-sparkle-glitter-and-fly-on- Before. And here's your chronology and context….

And to The Many Faces of the First…

Irene Holmes- Here's your solution.-InkySpectacles- momentously BAD idea, but, humble as he is, John would probably just say, "A Bit Not Good"-cedricsowner- I'm glad I appear to have accomplished my goal!- uzumaki misaki- To the one who's read them all, thank you, and may you live long and the force be ever in your favor. Ich Liebe Dich, darling.-R- The thanks would be due entirely on my part! : )


End file.
